


Doppelgangers

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doppelganger, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Nasir had believed in his Nana's old wives tales...</p><p>Then none of this would have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> New little story here! Wanted to do something horror-related, since Halloween is almost just 2 months away. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

_Doppelgangers come out at night,_  
 _Doppelgangers give you a fright._

_They take you out for a drive,_  
 _Then they bury you alive._

_And if you see others that is not you,_  
 _Their eyes and teeth will consume you._


	2. Doppelgangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir *really* should have believed his Nana's old tales from the get go...

Nasir looked around the small diner that he'd just set foot in. He checked his phone: _7:45PM_. Lord, was he hungry. He sincerely hoped the reason that he had driven over forty-five minutes away from his house would be arriving soon, so that they could start their date.

Nasir smiled slightly to himself as he sat down. Agron was such a nice, funny and charming guy. An e-mail relationship had quickly turned into endless phone calls and now, a month after bumping into one another inside the main hall of the University, they were finally going to go on an official date.

Nasir held his stomach as he felt it growl loudly for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. God, he really hoped Agron arrived soon. He checked his phone and realized that he had missed an upcoming text . Scrolling, he read,

_7:47PM_

_"Hey there cutie,_

_I had a problem at home that I had to take care of. I'll be about a half-hour late, tops. I'm really sorry to make you wait a little bit longer. I promise to make it up to you as soon as I get there. ;)_

_See ya then,_

_Agron."_

 Nasir groaned as his head hit the back of his chair. Great, just what he needed, another half-hour of waiting impatiently before Agron showed up.

And his stomach growling like a lion really wasn't helping his distress here.

 _"Oh well,"_ he thought to himself, _"I'll just have to make the best of my time with my favorite thing beside food: Mrs. Cigarette."_

And, has he got up, he didn't notice the person that was staring at him through the bay window of the diner. Someone with a dark hoodie over its hair, a black leather jacket...

And a menacing scowl over its face.

***************

Nasir huffed out a long puff of smoke as he leaned his back against the brick wall of the diner. Oh yeah, that was the stuff right there. If he could, he would go back in time and personally thank whoever came up with the idea of cigarettes, because they were good, came in all kind of flavors and even though they were somehow very addicting, Nasir didn't really have a problem with that, especially when he...

 _"Nasir!"_ a voice calling him out interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head both sides, trying to see who was calling his name.

Could it be Agron arriving early? Could it be one of his friends that had followed him out here? Or...

 _"Nasir!"_ the voice said one more time and looking behind him, he discovered where it was coming from: the parking lot behind the diner.

Topping his cigarette on the cement underneath him, Nasir took a few careful steps and began to call out too:

"Hello? Who's there?"

This was a very dingy diner, so not a lot of people, cars, or even lights were there and all kinds of trees could be seen all around the place. Wrapping his arms around his body in a defensive maneuver, Nasir took a couple of more steps toward the now louder voice.

 _"Come here Nasir! Come on!"_   it was saying. _"This was strange"_ , Nasir thought to himself. Why did this voice sound like his own?

Nasir continued to step forward and was now nearer the woods behind the diner than in the parking lot.

"Who-who are you? Agron? Is that you playing some kind of trick on me? Because this isn't really funny, you know? You're already an half-hour late and I'm really beginning to..."

But he never got to finish his sentence, because the next thing he knew, something hard and heavy was hitting him on the back of the head and he unceremoniously fell down unconscious onto the now grassy floor that he'd been walking on for the past couple of minutes.

And the man that had been watching him through the bay window earlier that night stood over him, metal shovel in hand, his brown eyes shining into the pale moonlight.

**************

_*Crack* *Ktchuck*_

_*Crack* *Ktchuck*_

Those were the sounds that Nasir heard when he finally regained consciousness. His eyes slowly opened and quickly widened when he realized what was happening.

He certainly wasn't at the diner anymore.

He was...he was...

He had no idea where he was.

He tried to move his hands, but he found them tied behind his back.

He tried to stand up, but could only roll around like a turtle on its back because his feet were now wrapped together tightly with the help of metallic tape.

He tried to scream, but to his horror he realized that he'd been gagged on his way to...god knows here.

And looking up, his horror turned to shock when his eyes met...

His _own._

The man that had been busy tossing dirt aside this whole time noticed that his guest had woken up and with a smile, stopped what he'd been doing and crouched down.

"Well, hello there, Nasir! How nice of you to join me on my little trip down the woods!" the man said in a jovial tone as he dropped the shovel that he'd been holding and, removing his hoodie from the top of his head, he completely revealed himself to the other man.

Nasir's eyes grew even wider as he got a good look at his captor.

The other man had...he had...

The same dark hair... the same face... the same body...the same everything as his own!

But...but how?

How did he...

"Oh, I see you would like to know what's going on, huh? Well, not to be impolite here, but I'm not going to. See, I've been planning this for weeks now and since I'm not a 80's action guy, I'm not going to spend a half-hour explaining my actions and yada-yada-yada. All I'll tell you is that I am going to stand up here, while you're going to go down there." the man explained and as he pointed toward something, Nasir realized what really was happening.

There was a large dirt hole, about 6 feet wide and 5 feet deep, just beside him.

Oh...oh _god_...

The man smiled even wider as he poked Nasir's leg with his boot-cladded foot.

"That's right, I'm going to bury you down there! Isn't it great?" the man standing in front of him exclaimed with a laugh.

And with a slight push, the man easily rolled the defenseless Nasir down the hole, his body hitting the bottom of it with a large thud.

The man had his shovel in his hands once more and, picking up a pile of dirt, his jovial tone turned into a dark one as he said: "Oh, you're going to love it down there, trust me. No air, no hope, no nothing. And then, when all is said and done, I'm going to stand there and slowly watch you die and then...I'm going to take over your life.

The friends that you've made... the life that you have? I'm going to take it all, just like..."

 _"What the hell is going on down here?"_ a voice resonated through the woods and the man with Nasir's features turned around and noticed another man, this one taller and with shorter hair than his, looking at the scene with a scowl on his face...

And a shotgun in his hands.

Holding his own hands up, the man dropped his shovel and stammered: "Look, man, you don't understand..."

"And what is it that I should be understanding here? Why is there two of you?" the taller man said as he approached the digging man.

"Look, you're...you're Agron, right?" the smaller standing man asked.

"Yeah..." Agron said tentatively.

"And you were supposed to meet with...with **him** , right?" the formerly digging man asked as he pointed toward the hole and the still squirming Nasir.

"Yeah..."

"Well, what if I told you that this...that this **thing** right there wasn't human...at least not entirely?" the man said with a dark look down the hole that he'd dug.

Agron's face turned to one of shock and confusion as his eyes darted between the standing man and the lying man.

"I don't...I don't understand..." he stammered.

"It's what they call a Doppelganger. My Nana told me all about them, when I was very young. At first I didn't believe her, since she was so old and it all sounded like old wives tales, but now...

These things...they're part human, but they're also part demon. They like to eat...a lot. Mostly human flesh. At first, when they're born, they stalk the first human that they can find, take their form to attract their victim's curiosity and then they kidnap them.

After that, they take them to the nearest woods and then they...they bury them alive. And to not raise any suspicions about their victims' disappearance, they take over their lives, their habits, everything. And after that...they hunt. Boy, do they like to hunt...

This one right there nearly had me and for a while it did take over my life, but it made one gigantic mistake when it kidnapped me: it left me alone as soon as my grave was dug up. You don't know how much help a hidden Swiss knife and two sets of sharp nails can be when you're under four feet of dirt. And between then and now, I've just been biding my time: planning, following, getting everything together...

So yeah, the person that you've been talking to all this time? He's not the real Nasir, **I** am." Nasir explained and looking down at his double still lying down the hole, he spat out: "You heard that? **I'm** the real Nasir, not you! And I'm going to put a stop to all of this, all that you've done..."

Agron tilted his head in curiosity as he asked: "Before you do all of that, can I take a closer look at him? He might move, so I think a good shotgun shell in both kneecaps is going to keep him still while you do you work."

The human Nasir smiled as he said: "Sure, be my guest."

And so Agron, in one leap, dropped down toward the demon that was laying inside his make-shift grave and then...

Dropped his shotgun onto the ground and untied the defenseless being.

The human Nasir's face quickly changed from one of triumph to one of shock as he saw the pair at the bottom of the hole that he'd just dug up...

Snog and then coo sweet words to one another.

"No...you were supposed to help me, not him! I'm the real Nasir! You're supposed to be on my side, not this thing's!" he shrieked in desperation.

"Well, this is what happens when you try to kill my boyfriend." Agron pretty much growled from the bottom of the hole.

"And if you did spend the last month getting everything together, like you said you had, you would know that this was supposed to be our first hunting date together. And you ruined it." the demon besides Agron added.

"But you know what? I for one think this night can still be salvaged, don't you agree darling?" Agron said as he looked into the direction of his love.

Looking darkly at the human Nasir's direction, the Doppelganger smiled an evil smile as he replied:

"Oh yeah, it certainly can be..."

And before he had the chance to blink, the human that had been Nasir saw a pair of yellow eyes staring right at him, making him freeze into place, before the tallest of the two creatures inside the dirt hole raised itself up and, unhinging its jaw full of sharp teeth like a snake, jumped up and swallowed him whole.

**************

_*Hiccup*_

"Hm, sorry about that." Agron said and he put his hand over his mouth in apology as the now walking pair were going back to where the short haired man had parked his car earlier that night.

"See, I told you this is what happens when you don't chew your meal, now didn't I?" teased Nasir as he finished his latest cigarette and the couple were reaching their destination.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, mom." chuckled Agron as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

Nasir's growling stomach interrupted their comfortable silence.

"Still hungry, baby?" cooed Agron as their walk came to a stop.

"Yeah, you just swallowed that whole thing up and you didn't leave me anything to nibble on." Nasir replied with a pout.

Pecking his lips lightly, Agron smiled as he indicated to Nasir to follow him and together, they walked toward the back of Agron's car.

"Well, you know the rules: you can't eat the ones that you take the form of. But, I'll tell you what: I had this thing hanging in my basement for a while now that I think might just satiate your appetite..." Agron said with a secret smile and opening the trunk of his car, Nasir's own smile grew wide when he came face to face...

With a gagged, tied-up and beaten man, with two shotgun wounds inside his kneecaps, that looked just like Agron.

"See, the problem that kept me late at home? Was this thing right here. He wouldn't stop struggling no matter what I did. So, instead of burying him, I kept him around for a whole month, waiting for someone to come along and get him off my shoulders.

And when I took him out for you guys to meet, he tried to run away. And so, I did what I had to do to keep him still. So darling, if you want him..." Agron proposed with a smile.

And Nasir's own teeth sharpened as he took a good look at the human that was Agron and that was now going to become his evening meal. And, as he licked his lips, closed his yellow eyes and descended his head, he whispered quietly right before unhinging his jaw:

_"Of course I'll take him, sweetheart. Because I for one, have just been starving for some good ole' prepared and aged meat."_


End file.
